Gilbird's Flight
by MP PrussianMia
Summary: OneShot! Gilbird is lost, Gilbert is going to be late and Mattie's sure to be pissed! Can Gilbert find his bird, get there in time and not get beaten by an angry Canadian? Warnings: M for Prussia's potty mouth, human names, and confused Prussian love.


**Haihai! Mia here with another oneshot for ya! Two in one weekend? Oh yea xD Anyway, this is the oneshot requested by Zuroku333. They wanted a PruCan story with a happy ending :3 Again, random plot but hey, I finished it in one day. I hope you like it and without further adieu, Enjoy! **** I own only my writing and my OCs! Hetalia and its characters are not mine.**

Writing Styles:

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Emphazie**

_**Loud Thoughts**_

* * *

Gilbert's POV

"Where is he? Where is he? Where **is **_**he!**_" I was basically screaming at this point as I literally turned my room upside down. "Gilbird, where are you? Peep for me!" I snatched off the black and silver covers off my king-sized bed (for the awesome **only!**). No luck. I looked under my bed, where stacks upon stacks of manga, video games, old diaries and photo albums were. _'Verdammt (Damn), where is that stupid bird? I have a date with Mattie in 30 minutes and this damn bird is being a dumb cockblock!'_

"**WEST!** Have you seen Gilbird? I can't find him anywhere and I've got to leave soon!" I quickly checked myself out in the mirror (sexy as ever!) and ran downstairs like the awesome guy I am. I found West in the kitchen, wearing a gay-ass pink frilly apron that his boyfriend- I mean _'friend'_, Italy. Cute fellow but _Mein _Mattie is the cutest. Most defiantly. Anyways, from the looks of it, West was feeding the dogs. And that new Dalmatian, Emmalina. I like her and all but her puppy is a little _Hundin (Female dog_. AN: Look who's trying to clean that language up .) She's always nibbling on my shoes. But I can't kick it because awesome people, like me, don't kick puppies.

"Gilbert, if you don't hurry, you'll be late." He raised his head and stared at me with his piercing blue eyes. _'He looks just like Grandpa Germania when he does tha-'_ "Gilbert! Are you listening? I'm not going to help you when Matthew comes and beats your _Arsch (Ass) _with a bottle of maple syrup."

Hmph! Yeah right! Matthew would never do that…ok, he would. Not that he's done it before or anything. Nope. And it wasn't hard at all. I shivered at the thought and pet Berlitz's head on my way out. He's obviously the most awesome out of all our dogs. …Was that grammatical correct? Wait, what the _**fuck **_am I talking about? I'm missing Gilbird more than I thought. The hell is 'grammatical' even doing in my vocabulary? _Was auch immer (Whatever)_. So I hightailed my ass outta there before West could've shoved me out the house. Again. _Ja…_

I stepped outside and took a nice deep breath. Oh how I loved the early summer! Nice weather, the sun finally starts to warm, I get a sexy ass tan and I get to see Mattie in cargo cutoffs and a t-shirt. Or better yet a wife-beater. '_Gott…I think I might be in love…__**Love?**__ What the hell am I saying?'_ I shook my head and set off in the direction of the huge field Mattie had found one day when he got lost coming to my house. It had tons of cornflowers, sugar maples, white roses and lilies. Strange combination, I know. And without fail, no matter what the season, they'd always be in full bloom. So, seeing as Mattie liked it so much, we decided to have a picnic. That I'm late for. _Verdammt._

That's when I started running. I quickly sped through the trail like a cheetah and into the forest I went. "_Verdammt, _I don't remember the way…" I looked around but all there was were trees. And they all look exactly the fucking same! "Mattie's going to be pissed….I promised to be on time today…" Some might be wondering why I'm so worried about a mad Matthew. Well, let's me tell you something. That cute little 'I'm so innocent' face is a scam! You do not, I repeat **Do Not!** want to piss him off. Like this one time, he-

_**Peep!**_

"What was that?"

_**Peep!**_

"There it is again!" Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a flash of yellow and then it was gone. Don't even ask me what it was. For all I know, it was one of those fucking magical fairies that England and Norway claim to see. Point blank: I thought I was high. But then, it appeared again and went east. So, being the awesome guy I am, I followed it. It'd peep and appear again every once in a while, to make sure I was still following, I guess.

After some 15 minutes, the landscape went from forest to a beautiful field. _'I guess that damn yellow flash knew where it was going.' _I stood up on my toes and looked around for the familiar head of corn silk curls. But, the flowers were fucking **HUGE** so I could barely see with my awesome ruby eyes.

"Mattie? Are you here? Mattie!" No response. Nothing but a small _**peep**_. And seeing as this flash obviously knew where it was going, I followed it once more. I kneeled down to the ground and quickly plucked some cornflowers for Mattie. Not that I was trying to be romantic or anything….A-Anyway, a few minutes later, I heard soft voices and quiet footsteps. _Trotzig Mein Bärchen (Defiantly my little bear) _(AN: Don't ask *Head slams*) **WAIT!** Did I just call him my _**little bear?**_ The hell is wrong with me? Instead of answering myself, I called out his name.

"Mattie! Is that you?" I saw the flowers moving slowly as a curly head, the color of hand-sprung threads of gold, peeked out. His eyes found mine and I felt myself blush. He is so….adorable! And now's he's waving at me. I ran the last couple of yards and smiled as I took in the picture worthy moment. There, was the classic red and white checkered blanket and a basket full to the brink with breads, chesses and….is that a package of wurst? He knows me so well. Speaking of which, he was in the center of the blanket, dressed in grey cargo cutoffs and a white wife-beater. Pretty much, he looked perfect. Kinda makes me feel over dressed in dark jeans and navy shirt with a leather jacket over. Looking away from him, I spotted Kumajirou a few yards away, pawing at the various flowers he stumbled across.

"You actually made it on time today, Gil!" _Gott. _If me being on time will make him smile like that, I'd be early every day. I leaned over and snuck a kiss upon his pink lips. _Köstlich (Delicious). _As always.

"Yeah! I actually got lost but some little flash showed me the way. Oh and….these are for you." I pointed to the flowers in my hand. "Figured you'd like them or something." Before you ask, no I was **NOT** blushing. I was just a little winded from all that epic running. Awesome people don't blush. A lot. As red and deep as my eyes. _Halt die Klappe (Shut up)._

He took the flowers with such joy, he was practically glowing. He brought them up to his nose and took a deep breath, the deep blue petals brushing against his pale skin. _Gott, _he's like an angel….everything about him just screams innocent… (This is a scam!) I sat down next to him and brushed back one of his curls with the palm of my hand. "Were you waiting long?"

"Honestly, no. I pretty much just got here. See, I had to go drop off Liam and Grant at Francis and Arthur's house. They were being quite stubborn on staying since they knew I was going to see you. They've really taken a liking to you, ya know?" His cheeks were flushed at this point, the color like a blooming rose petal.

I leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear. "As much as I like the mini-brats, I much more prefer you alone with me." His cheeks so red now that I'm pretty sure I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I smiled, very satisfied with myself, and with a final kiss to his cheek, reached for the food basket.

* * *

Picnics. Let me tell you something about picnics. It **has **to have good food. You can't have a picnic without good food. So, it's only basic knowledge that picnics with Mattie are fucking fantastic, seeing as his _Papa_is France. After we devoured that basket, we decided to go star-gazing. Lame right? **WRONG BITCH!** Because you didn't have a hot ass Canadian in your arms. You see, he started getting the slight "chills" so I was like, "Hey, I'll warm you up!" Bada bing bada boom. Cuddle central~!

Apparently, my hand now had a mind of its own so it was lazily stroking Mattie's silky hair.

"I love this field! The atmosphere is so quiet and serene." That caught my interest. That word stood out.

"Serene as in Serenity?" I whispered softly, trying to be cool and aloof. He nodded slowly and looked at me with those beautiful blue-violet eyes. His pouty lips were in the shape of a small smile as he pressed closer to my chest.

"Do you like that name, Gilbert?" The question was soft-spoken, meant to fill the silence. Yet my heart sped and the words escaped before I could stop them.

"I'd love to name our daughter that." Did I really just say that? '_**Our**_' daughter? He's so going to think I'm desperate and not awesome! Or that I really am high and a crazy crack addict that can't even censor his damn thoughts. Just before he could answer, the yellow flash from before peeped and landed on my chest. "Gilbird! So that was you? You're so awesome for leading me here!" I pet his fluffy head and smiled as he nestled back into my hair where he belonged. Had I been distracted, I might've missed the words. _**Might **_have.

"I'd really like that name for our daughter." And he kissed my cheek sweetly, smiling as I blushed. Oh _ja…_ I was defiantly falling in love. _**HARD**_.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Love it? Hate it? Do tell me in the reviews x3**

**I think I had WAY~ too much fun with Prussia. We're so alike and that's pretty much how my mind flows o.o"**

**Mattie's children:**

**Liam- Quebec**

**Grant- Ontario**

**Did you like the little "My Hope" reference in there? ;3**

**As always, if I messed up anywhere or the German is wrong, please don't hesitate to correct me!**

******I am taking requests at the moment and I'm starting on a new story soon. The summary for it is up and if you have any fun ideas for it, just drop me a PM!**

******Reviews make Gilbert fall in love even more!**

******Adios!**

******-MP Prussian Mia**


End file.
